Let's Just Be
by Illest-Eboni
Summary: Eboni is best friends with a boy named Seth Clearwater, what happens when he phases and imprints on her? Read to find out pleeaasee!


Name: Eboni (EH-BUH-NEE) Devi (DEH-VEE) (Which means goddess) Rayne (Rain).

Age: 15

Ethnicity: Blackfoot Indian, African American

Appearance: Skinny, curvy 5' 4" girl with shoulder length black hair. Medium brown eyes, skinny nose, plump, pink lips. A couple of small beauty marks under her eye, chin, and cheeks. They almost look like freckles. Long eyelashes, skinny eyebrows. Darkish skin.

Bio: Her life is basically hell. Her father is an alcoholic, and her mother is dead due to a drunk driver crashing into the side of her car a year ago. Her father blames her, because her mom had gone out to get Eboni ice cream when this all happened. Eboni blames herself too. Her best friends are Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Cleatwater, and Leah Clearwater. Their company was pretty much the only thing that kept her from jumping off a cliff and killing herself. She never told them about her father.

* * *

><p>*STORRYYYY*<p>

"**EBONI**!" I heard my best friend Seth Clearwater scream in my ear, awaking me from my once peaceful slumber. "AHH!" I bellowed as I accidentally rolled out of bed and ended up face first on the floor. I picked myself up with my small arms and looked over at Seth, who was now rolling on the floor, literally laughing his ass off.

"Oh m-my god-d! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He screamed/laughed throwing his head back and grabbing his stomach. I got up, untangled myself from my favorite fuzzy purple blanket and grabbed my pillow. I raised it, and started slapping the hell out of Seth with it. He continued laughing as he got another pillow and hit me back with it. My kick boxing instincts kicked in and I raised my leg and kicked him in the chest with it. He flew backwards and into the wall. I felt guilty as he got up and looked at me with extremely hurt eyes. "Oh Seth, I'm so-" Just as I was about to finish an evil smile flashed across his face. He tackled me to the floor and sat on me. He had his hands beside my head and he leaned down towards my face.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered to him nervously. I got lost in his dark brown eyes, like I did on a regular basis, because I am absolutely in love with this boy. He doesn't know, and depending how nervous I get when I'm around him and he's close to me, he probably never will.

Then, his lips parted slightly and drool came down towards my mouth. "AHH! SETH NOT THIS AGAIN STOP IT!" I screamed turning my face as his spit came down more, extremely close to my lips. He always does this. I love the getting on top of me part, but the drooling, not so much. He almost laughed, but he stopped himself so the spit wouldn't completely fall on my face.

I tried to hit him, but he was extremely quick to hold my arms above my head. It was hot, besides the fact that he was **STILL** dolling his saliva over me. A high pitched squeak came out of my mouth. He suddenly stopped and put his spit back in his mouth. EEWW. "That was so cute." He said. I could tell by the way his eyes widened and he started biting his lip that he didn't mean to say that. I, however blushed and looked down at his shirt, since he was still on top of me. Then, much to my astonishment, he wasn't wearing one. Shieet.

I felt his hand on my face as he turned me back towards him. His eyes bored into mine. I felt a sudden pull towards him. He looked protectively into my eyes. I felt like every part of me, heart and soul and everything else, belonged to Seth Clearwater.

Something had happened, our bond had tightened. I couldn't feel, or see anything but Seth. Seth. _Seth._

His hands suddenly got really warm. Inhumanly hot. His whole body temperature hovered over me. His vibe turned from the sweet, harmless boy-next-door to a dangerous, on-the-edge vibe in all but 10 seconds. His eyes widened and he started shaking. He quickly hopped off of me and his long hair blew in his face. I got up and looked at him, dangerously confused. "Bye." He mumbled before hopping out my window. I ran to the window as fast as my small legs could take me, and saw him land gracefully, yet angrily on the ground. He looked up at me, as if he heard my fast breathing and my more-than-frequent heart beat. I looked into his eyes again and they showed angry passion. But also hurt. Not mental hurt, _physical _hurt. He looked like he was in serious pain. His eyes broke away from mine as he hastily ran from my backyard. He's never ran that fast before.

I sat down on my bed. So confused.

_**Does he care about me? Does he like me? Did I do something wrong? What the hell happened to him? **_My mind raced with these questions, and MANY more as I thought of the possibilities. Hopefully I can see him tomorrow at school and discuss what the fuck happened today and what it meant.

It wasn't until my bed alarm went off- telling me that I had to go to sleep. Wow. I never knew I could think this much. I changed into this: .com/sleepy_time/set?id=36175743

I slipped the silver ring on and thought about how my mother had given it to me before she.. _went._ She said that something would happen to me, I wouldn't be myself anymore. She had said that I was going to change, and the ring would help me through it. Since then, I've barely taken the ring off. I don't what what she said means, but i'll probably figure it out later on in the future.

I fell asleep after 2 hours of tossing and turning. I occasionally let the word "_Seth_" slip out of my mouth. As I fell asleep, I could help but feel someone's presence. I ignored it, nodding off into unpleasant dreams about the strange boy I was in love with.

***DREAM***

"_Hello? Anyone there?" I asked as I wandered around a forest. All of the tree's and grass were slightly swaying with the rapid wind. "Eboni." I heard a deep, husky voice behind me. I'm guessing I wandered off into a random, mysterious looking forest because I felt some kind of pull towards it. I always HAD to be a dumb ass in my dreams ._

_I quickly turned towards the noise, and saw the person I wanted to see the most, Seth Clearwater. I ran to him. It was then that I got a MUCH closer look at him. He was a lot taller, like 6' 3" actually. He had short, messy hair that fit his expression perfectly, which was angry, yet wanting. Like the look he gave me before he left. I looked at his body. He had a tight swimmers body, which was nicely accompanied with a very noticeable six pack. I call it a sexy six. _

_His shoulders were more developed. His muscles pushed against his skin. Damn boy._

_He suddenly look up from my confused and flushed face after I had been nearly digging my eyes into his body for 30 seconds.. His eyes tightened and became 4 shades darker, until they were completely black. I was extremely surprised as he let a loud, furious snarl escape from his throat. I low grumble was boiling in his chest. He bared his teeth. _

_Never in my life have I seen him acting like this. It scared me shitless. I stepped back in fear of what he had become. His eyes flashed to me, suddenly becoming aware of me backing up. Little did I know that I was walking into the enemy. Seth took one long stride and grabbed me into his arms, protectively. He stepped back, still holding me, and let out another growl. I tried to look behind me, but Seth's hand made it's way to my face and turned my head back into his body. I blushed despite what was happening. What? I had to. _

_Suddenly, I was ripped out of Seth's arms and he started growling ferociously at what it was that was holding me. Before I could look at the being, I heard a tear and a loud thump. I looked back to see a sandy colored wolf with black hair on his back on the floor. I screamed and hugged whatever it was that was still holding on to me tightly. The wolf growled and lunged towards us._

And that's where I woke up. In a cold sweat, mind you. My alarm clock went off 10 seconds later as I had just calmed myself. My head snapped towards it, and I felt my hand loosen up. It wasn't until then that I had realized that my fists were clenched tightly. So tightly, my knuckles were turning white and they were shaking. I slammed my fist down on the clock and it hushed quickly.

I got up and ran to my bathroom. I hopped in the shower and washed all my wonders away, promising myself that today would be a good day, even though as I stepped out of the shower, more scenarios played in my clueless head.

I walked out and changed into /wolfs/set?id=36165317 I walked downstairs and saw my dad passed out on the couch as usual, with beer bottles surrounding him. Pathetic asshole. I walked out of the house, hastily grabbing a granola bar on my way out. I walked quickly, eager to talk to Seth. _This should be fun._

When I finally made my to school, I was attacked with a hug. I hugged back, hoping it was Seth, but instead to my disappointment, It was Quil -_-. My smile dropped and I let out a disappointed sigh and pulled away.

"Ouch. Hello to you too Ms. Grumpy." Quil uttered. I looked up at him guiltily. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Quil. I was just hoping you were Seth. We had a very… strange encounter yesterday morning." I explained touching his arm to ensure that I didn't mean what I did. He cocked his head to the side and gave me a confused look. "He was on top of me," I stopped when I saw Quil smiling evily, "-He was doing that annoying spit thing he always does you dirty minded butt head, when he stopped and stared at me. He then got really warm, like the way Jake and Emby do, and jumped out my window angry for some reason. The he looked back and me and ran out my backyard ridiculously fast." I explained to him.

He looked up knowingly. Then, he got up from the bench we were sitting at and ran out the school doors. "QUIL! WHAT THE HELL DUDE?" I cursed loudly after him, getting up from the bench as well. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes and I just rolled my eyes, walking to my locker, cursing under my breath.

I got to my locker and Leah came up to me. "Hey Eboni! What's up you look mad?" She said, looking worried. I love Leah. She can be a COMPLETE bitch sometimes, but then she can be all sisterly and loving and caring. I was one of the only people that knew this side of Leah Clearwater. She's always there for me, keeping me sane, no matter the situation. She's my sister basically :D.

"I don't even fucking know! I was with Seth yesterday and then he looked at me and got really warm, started shaking and hopped out my window! He looked angry and just ran from my backyard! I just told Quil and he ran out the school doors!" I exclaimed extremely confused.

Leah looked up and had the same knowing look as Quil. "Okay, Eboni. Don't worry alright, just.. Just don't.. stay here okay! I gotta go bye!" She told me panicking. She ran out just like Quil, and was gone in a flash. "What the HELL dude?" I cursed again. I slammed my locker shut and went to home room, ready to talk to Jake who was supposed to be there. But he wasn't sitting in the usual seat in the corner of the room near the pencil sharpener. What the hell.

School went by in a flash. None of my best friends were there and I was hella lonely during lunch. I need to figure out what is happening.

* * *

><p>*2 MONTHS LATER*<p>

Okay. I'm officially pissed at every one of my so called "best friends". I haven't seen them in 2 fucking months. Everyday I go into school hoping that Seth would be there, but he _never _is. I had left about 50 million messages for him, but he never even tried picking up. His mom had answered sometimes, telling me that he got the flu, but I have this weird thing where I can sense when people are lying to me. She was definitely fibbing. It hurts, you know. The feeling of being unwanted by the 4 people that are basically your life. Who matter the most no matter what. I'm used to feeling like this

It was like the 7th time I called Seth today, and his mom actually picked up.

"Hi, Ms. Clearwater. Can I talk to Seth anytime soon?" I asked her. She sighed, obviously annoyed. I didn't give a shit though, she knows I know she's lying. "No Eboni. He stepped out." She said stiffly. My eyes widened. "Wait WHAT? So he can go out, but he can't pick up my freaking calls? Ms. Clearwater what the heck is happening? I need to know NOW." I demanded. She sighed again, not surprised with my blowing up. She knows I have an anger problem.

"I.. I don't know Eboni okay! I just don't know!" She exclaimed finally letting her stupid charade down. "You know what fine. I'm coming there then." I said, slamming the phone shut before she could protest. I changed in to this: .com/school_outfit/set?id=35745909 (without the backpack).

I grabbed my dad's motorcycle keys. He hadn't been here in the past week, so my guess is he's either gone, or staying at some skank's house. Either way I didn't really care, as long as he wasn't there to yell at me and tell me how worthless I am.

I walked out the door and into the garage, getting the motorcycle and hopping on it. I started it up and kicked the brake thingy and jolted forward. I headed toward the direction of La Push, which was like 10 minutes away. I was thinking about what I would say when I saw some people out on the cliffs. I drove closer and saw Sam's pack and.. And.. SETH! He was about to jump! "SETH! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMB ASS?" I screamed as I ran towards the cliffs. Seth looked down at me with wide, angry eyes. He looked exactly how he did in my dreams, except even _more _buff. He looked older with short hair. "Eboni. What are you doing here?" He hissed in a menacing voice. I stumbled back and looked up at him, astonished at his tone of voice. His expression softened as he saw my hurt eyes.

"Since… since when do you talk like that t-to me?" I asked quietly. He heard me and turned away quickly. I shook my head at him and started shedding tears. A soft cry escaped my lips and somehow, Seth heard me. He looked back with the most hurt and sad eyes. He stared down at me, not saying anything.

I shook my head again and turned around, walking back to the motorcycle laying on the floor. I suddenly felt a strong hand grip my wrist and turn me around.

I looked up to see an extremely tall Seth, staring down at me with the most regretful eyes. I shook my head and ripped my hand away from him. He reached out and caught my arm in a fraction of a second. His hand was unbelievably hot. I looked down at his strong hand gripping my small arm. "Please. Just let me explain some other time Eboni. I can't have you mad at me right now." He told me with the same deep, husky voice as in my dream. I shook my head at him. Unbelievable. "No. Fucking. Way. Seth Clearwater, you AND the rest of my best friends disappeared for 2 FUCKING MONTHS. And you want me to not be mad at you? You're a BIT late there buddy." I yelled trying to take my hand from his extremely tight grip. He tightened his grip and I let out a stressed yelp in pain. Seth never hurt me intentionally. "Please. Seth stop. You're hurting me!" I cried as I continued trying to pull away. His grip loosened and he looked down at me. He had such passion and protectiveness in his eyes. It almost scared me.

He suddenly bent down and grabbed my legs, lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He stared walking towards the woods. I screamed for him to let me down and pounded on his shirtless, muscled back. This bitch didn't feel an ounce of pain.

He walked farther into the woods and set me down on a fallen tree. He sat down next to me and didn't say or do anything. Ugh.

"Okay. Seth what the hell is happening with you? I haven't seen you in 2 fucking months, I come see you after your mom LIES to me about you getting the flu, and you bitch at me? You would think your own best friend of 7 years would miss you. But no. You have to be a stupid little asshole about it. And now you're hanging with SAM'S PACK? What the FUCK has gotten into you? You used to be so smart, now you're down right retarded!" I yelled at him, breaking our long silence. He looked up at me. He looked so quilty and furious. "You know what? I am really tired of seeing ANGER mixed in with your emotions. Can you just be happy for once? God. I miss my best friend Seth Clearwater. Where is he? Can you help me find him?" I asked him turning to him completely. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking down at his hands. "I.. I don't know where he is. He's not here though." He finally said looking at me. My eyebrows furrowed in amazement. I smiled sourly at him, getting up and walking away. "Wait! Eboni I.. I'm sorry!" He said running after me and stopping in front of me, holding my shoulders. I pushed my way past him, or at least tried to. His body was as hard as a wall right now.

I ended up just walking around him. I walked off looking like I knew where I was going, but in all honestly I didn't know these woods. I got lost in literally 2 minutes.

Great. Just what I fucking need.

I was walking aimlessly around these unfamiliar woods, crying about Seth. How could he do this to me? I didn't know he could put me through this much pain. I was hurting, knowing that I would never get my best friend back. He was officially gone.

I finally stopped and sat down on the wet forest ground, because my vision had started getting blurry from my many tears.

I was crying loudly when a huge, sandy colored wolf came from behind the tree's. It looked just like the one in my dream. I gasped and started crawling backwards as it came towards me. It let out a small whimper and my back hit a tree as it came closer. "Get away from me! I don't like you! AHH!" I screamed. It winced and let out a louder whimper, as if begging me to except it's presence. I started crying with my head in my hands. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." I whispered repeatedly. I suddenly felt a wet nudge on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a russet brown wolf extremely close to me. "AAAAHHHHH!" I screeched stumbling to my feet and backing away from the two huge horse size wolves coming towards me. I breathed heavily and squeaked. I was terrified. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fell to the floor, passing out in pure astonishment.

* * *

><p>I woke up in an unfamiliar house with 6 people surrounding me. "She's waking up." "Shh, her eyes are opening." I heard people say. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Sam, Leah, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jacob leaning over me. I quickly sat up, or tried to. 6 hot hands pushed me down. "What the FUCK?" I screamed. Jacob laughed. "She's baacckk." He sang. I glared at him and he immediately stopped laughing. "Eboni I-" Seth started.<p>

"No. Cut the shit and tell me exactly where I am, and why. And then let me LEAVE. This is the last place on **earth** that I want to be right now. Wherever this is." I said angrily. Seth flinched and looked down. I almost wanted to hug him, but I was extremely upset with him still.

"Okay. You're at Sam's house and-" He started but I interrupted. "HELLLLLL NO! LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" I screamed. I looked up and saw Sam, glaring at me. I glared back, twice as hard. He immediately stopped and looked at me. "I can feel strong authority coming from you. You're going to be an Alpha after you phase." He told me. I looked at him confused, still glaring though. "What the actual fuck is he talking about?" I asked anyone. They all looked at each other and then at Seth.

Seth sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and into a different room. I pulled away from his hand and glared at him. "Okay. Eboni, listen-" He started. My eyes widened at what he was telling me.

**OOHH CLIFFHANGER! YEAHHH BOY! HOPEFULLY ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER! I'M GOING TO GO TAKE NAPPY'S! BYE!**


End file.
